Since I've Been Loving You
by xxcetivaxx
Summary: the adventures of lily and james through their 6th and 7th years at hogwarts. includes detention massacres involving weird cavegnomes, trees that 'really just want to hug you', and record deals with voldemort. totally AU! rated M just in case! LEJP, SBOC,
1. Ch1:The Marauders Meet Again!

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own. And JK can even have the rest of it as well; it would most definitely get nice reviews then! nods yup yup! **

A/N: This story is totally A/U, just a warning so that I don't get people telling me off for writing A/U things… yup.

Chapter One: The Marauders Meet Again!

"NICOLE!" Lily Evans yelled at her friend Nicole Adams, who was giggling and running towards the Hogwarts Express with a prefect badge that belonged the red haired girl named Lily Evans that was her best friend. The two girls were catching the attention of everyone on Platform 9 ¾ with their giggles and screams, but they always had the attention of almost everyone anyways. Well, the boys at least.

16-year-old Lily Evans had long, dark red hair, brilliantly green eyes, and delicate, pale skin. Her best friend, Nicole Adams, had long, pin-straight brown hair, with brown eyes. Her skin was quite tanned; she lived in Mexico during the summers at her vacation house with her parents and brother. Both girls were very pretty, and had every boy at school wrapped around their fingers.

"Nicole, I am SO going to kill you!" Lily screamed. Nicole giggled madly and turned to look at lily, and ran into something solid and extremely handsome. Nicole looked up and into the coffee-brown eyes of Sirius Black and felt her insides melt. Nicole had had a crush on Sirius since her first year at Hogwarts. Nicole was still entranced by Sirius' eyes when-

"GOTCHA!"

"OOMF!"

"Ladies, ladies, plenty to go around!"

Lily smirked and held her newly retrieved prefect badge tight in her hand.

"I was jumping on Nikki, not you Sirius," Lily retorted, "And I'd be more interested in that train-" she pointed to the Hogwarts Express, "-than you."

Sirius looked confused when Nicole kneed Lily to get her off of her. Lily moved and Nicole got up.

"Nicole my love, how have you been?" Sirius grinned and put his arm around Nicole. Nicole laughed and blushed a little, and they all went to the Hogwarts Express to find their friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"She is so hot!" Sirius thought as he gazed into the eyes of the beautiful brunette that had just bumped into him, he was about to say hi to her when-

"GOTCHA!"

"OOMF!"

Sirius had NO clue as to what had just happened, so he made another of his cheeky comments.

"Ladies, ladies, plenty to go around!"

Lily, of course, smartly insulted him. Which made Sirius a little more realistic. He wasn't kidding though, he, like another other boy with eyes and hormones, would kill to have Nicole and Lily…or just Nicole.

"Where the hell is padfoot?" James Potter wondered aloud to his friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. He had guessed that Lily and Nicole were with their friends, Madeline Cooper and Sarah Leblanc; the girls usually had a 'girl talk' before meeting the boys. But his thoughts changed when he saw Madeline's curly black hair and Sarah's wavy blonde hair coming towards him, without Lily and Nicole.

"Have you guys seen Padfoot and the girls?" Three guys and two girls asked at the same time. They all laughed and shook their heads when they heard "Aww, we missed a joke?" behind them. James turned and saw a radiant, beautiful red-haired girl looking at him with piercing green eyes. "Lily," he breathed.

Lily stared into the eyes of James Potter. They were the warmest brown she had ever seen in her life, they were the eyes that could make any girl melt at her knees. With the exception of Lily Evans, of course. Yes, the red haired beauty was playing hard to get with James Potter. She still rather fancied the boy though; after all he has saved her from drowning in their first year. She heard James say her name rather softly. Yes, Lily knew that James had a thing for her. A big thing. Which is why Lily got a kick out of torturing the poor boy with remarks like "Yup, the one and only Lily Evans. How was your summer, Jamie?"

All eight teenagers went dead quiet and looked from Lily to James. James HATED that name and usually cursed the hell out of anyone to said it. But, all of those eight teenagers knew that James had a thing for Lily. A big thing. So it was no surprise when he replied:

"If I didn't know better I'd call you Rose… Lily's aren't supposed to have thorns!" James then kissed Lily's check and whispered something in her ear that made her blush, then become enraged. No one could make Lily blow her top like James Potter could. But of course, she fancied him. A lot.

Lily quickly recovered when she heard a small cough. She turned to see her other best friends behind her.

Lily squealed in delight when she saw Sarah Leblanc and Madeline Cooper. Sarah hadn't changed at all since Lily last saw her, she still had long blonde hair, tanned skin and smoky gray eyes. She was still, also, rather short at 5'1'', compared to the rest of the girls who were over 5'4''. Madeline, or Linne as her friends sometimes called her, was about 2 inches taller leaving her at 5'4''. Her hair had been cut over the summer, it was now black, curly, and shoulder length. She had violet eyes and pale skin. Lily, Madeline, Sarah and Nicole were often thought of as the 4 most beautiful girls in Hogwarts, and they knew it, they used it to their advantage as well.

Lily and both girls went to Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus looked a bit ill_, it was still only 3 days after the full moon Lily thought._ (Remus was a werewolf). But Remus was still adorable. He was about 5'11'' with sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes, and Sarah most definitely fancied him. Lily hugged Remus and went to Peter. He was 5'8'' and a little on the chubby side. He had brown eyes and brown hair, which was cut slightly longer than most of the guys in Hogwarts, like all of the guy Marauders, and it looked great on all of them. Peter was cute, not hot or anything, but he had a great personality and he was adorable. Lily hugged him and all of her other friends. Then they all sat down to do what they usually did in the 8 hours on the hogwarts express…

**A/N **

**Ah, the dreaded first chapter, which in all of the stories I have written tends to be incredibly boring. After the first chapter the rest of them become more interesting, I even have a few good plots! Hooray for me! dances So this is my first internet story, and I've never gotten a review before, because it's my first story…wouldn't you like to be the first person to ever review one of my stories? Hint hint… please :D**


	2. Ch2:The Dare That Started It All

**DISCLAIMER: Sarah, Nicole, Madeline and a few empty vodka bottles belong to me. I own nothing else. And I do not own Flogging Molly. Although I sometimes wish I did. **

Chapter Two

Most normal students played cards, shared photos and chatted about their summer vacations on the Hogwarts Express. But Lily Evans, Nicole Adams, Sarah Leblanc, Madeline Cooper, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, also known as the Marauders, partied!

"Walk away me boy, walk away me boy, and by morning we'll be freeeeeeeee!"

All eight marauders were singing…flogging molly? And all were rather… intoxicated.

Ah yes, while the girls conjured music, streamers and balloons for their annual party on the Hogwart's Express, the guys conjured… alcohol. Their compartment had been soundproofed and it was a good thing, the teens were extremely loud, and were also telling embarrassing secrets and performing embarrassing acts. Ah, the effects of alcohol!

"Truth or dare!" Sirius yelled, "I wanna start!"

Everyone groaned, they all knew that they'd be embarrassed, but immediately enjoyed the game.

"Anyone who refuses to do a dare gets kicked out," said Madeline. They all agreed.

"Peter! Truth or dare!" Sirius asked.

"Dare!" peter grinned.

Sirius looked positively giddy, "Run down the train corridor. Naked. Yelling, umm… just yelling!"

Peter got a nervous look on his face, but he didn't want to get kicked out, so he agreed to do the dare. He reluctantly removed his clothing and opened the compartment door.

"Go on, Peter!" Sarah said with a cheeky grin.

Peter ran into the corridor, flapping and waving his arms, yelling at the top of his lungs!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AHAAAAAAAA! YEAAAAAAAH!"

Curious teenagers peered into the corridor, all highly amused by the streaking boy. Peter ran back to the Marauders compartment and slammed the door shut. All eight teenagers were in stitches.

"That-was-the-best-dare-_ever_!" James said in hysterics.

"The arms were great Wormtail, nice touch!" Nicole gasped, "Your turn!"

"Linne, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Madeline replied, still giggling madly.

"I dare you to kiss Sarah, WITH tongues, because Remus told me a little fantasy involving something like that…"

All the guys grinned, and Remus looked like a 5 year old on Christmas Day, (although what Peter said was completely untrue), and the girls were all giggling like none other, still. Nicole whispered something in Sarah's ear.

"I say we throw Wormtail out for that one!" Sarah exclaimed, and then Line and herself threw Peter out into the corridor. Everyone had innocent looks on their face when Peter came back in.

"Ok, so no Sarah and Madeline, I dare Lily to kiss James because he fancies her. A lot."

Lily ignored the voice inside her head telling her not to perform the dare, but the alcohol was taking over her body, she quickly got up and kissed James on the lips.

"Happy?" She asked Peter.

"Very!" said James, while everyone else said, "Surprised!"

Truth or dare carried on for a while before Lucius Malfoy and two other slytherins by the name of Narcissa Black and Severus Snape barged into their compartment.

"Well, well, look at this, a pack of drunk losers" Lucius spat.

"Headed by the mudblood losers-" he nodded at Lily and Sarah, who both scowled and got out their wands, "- and the half-breed loser." Malfoy pointed his wand at Remus and was instantly hit by eight jets of light.

"Confundus!" "Expelliarmus!" "Stupify!" "Rectusempra!" "Petrificus Totallis!" "Locomotor mortis!"

Malfoy fell into the corridor in a hexed heap; Snape ran away wile Narcissa ran to Malfoy's side.

"Lucius! Lucius!" Narcissa cried. She then glared at the Marauders. "We won't forget this. Paybacks a bitch, so watch your back, you mudbloods and blood traitors!"

"Wow, no wonder grandma never liked you, my dear cousin!" Sirius said as he slammed the compartment door shut again.

"Good job, mudbloods and blood traitors!" Lily joked as they all high-fived each other.

"Ten minutes until we reach Hogsmeade Station. All students must be wearing school uniforms upon arrival. Please leave all luggage on the train, it will be taken to Hogwarts later."

At this announcement the Marauders quickly changed into their school robes and began to clean up their mess. They conjured coffee to sober themselves up and threw their empty alcohol bottles out the window. Lily said a spell to get rid of the decorations and the Marauders were ready for school again. The train came to a stop and the Marauders walked out of the train, two by two. Little did they know that the friends they were walking beside would become more than friends over their next year at Hogwarts.

**AUTHORS NOTE! YEEEEES!**

**This is basically a filler chapter until I get to the actual plot… ooh, I love my plot :D**

**Well, I suppose this does sort of tie in with the plot… but I shall not say anymore, if you want to know what my plot is, then read it… and maybe if you like it enough, or hate it enough you could… _review? _Ha. Ha. )**

**Gah, and now I have 'What's Left Of The Flag' stuck in my head. P**


	3. Ch3:Of Dumbledore,Detention & Dorm Rooms

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns the stuff you recognize. And if you don't recognize something, I'll say I don't own it…just to be sure.**

Chapter 3

The Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eagerly awaiting food. Alcohol and partying has that effect on people. The sorting was finally finished, and Dumbledore began his speech. None of the Marauders were really paying attention to the speech, until something caught their attention…

"Students are also reminded that any 'partying', no matter how innocent or _not _innocent it is, is not allowed on Hogwarts grounds. Like, for example the Hogwarts Express."

The eyes of all the Marauders showed amusement, and Sirius couldn't help showing a slight smirk.

"So, I will give out the custom detentions to the Marauders, like every year, and I plead that it doesn't happen again. Your detentions will be served on Saturday night at 8:00 with Rubeus Hagrid. With that said, tuck in!"

Dumbledore waved his arms and tons of food appeared before them. Roast potatoes instantly replaced Sirius' smirk.

"I wonder what detention will be this year," Remus wondered aloud.

"Hopefully it doesn't involve hungry creatures with sharp horns like last year, for James' sake!" Lily smirked.

"How was I supposed to know that you and Nicole put chocolate frogs in my pocket!" James asked angrily. Nicole looked away innocently while Lily started a conversation with Madeline about potions. Everyone smirked while peter chuckled,

"Don't worry, Lily will save you!"

Lily turned a deep shade of crimson.

"I was drunk…" She muttered before returning to her conversation with Madeline.

After dinner Lily and the other Gryffindor prefect, George Lutz, showed the first years to Gryffindor Tower.

"Daffodil" Lily said, and the first years stared in awe as the portrait of the fat lady swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. As soon as they were all inside, Lily went straight to her dormitory to decorate and gossip with her friends, while all the guys went to their dormitory to talk about quidditch and girls.

88888

_** 3 IN THE GIRLS DORMITORY… 3**_

The girls talked endlessly about Lily kissing James, much to Lily's embarrassment, and much to another girl's disappointment.

The girls' other roommate, Kathy Smith, was often ignored by her roommates, probably because of her attitude towards Lily. Kathy hated Lily because of James Potter. James was obviously in love with Lily Evans; Kathy could see it, probably because she herself was in love with James.

Kathy had strawberry blonde hair that hung limply to her shoulders. She was about 5'3'' and she had boring greenish-bluish eyes.

"So, was he good?" Nicole asked Lily slyly.

_Of course he was,_ thought Kathy_, he's the perfect guy_! Kathy rolled her eyes.

Lily reddened slightly.

"Come on guys, lay off Lily for a while, bring it up in front of her parents later!" Sarah grinned.

Lily looked up extremely alarmed, while Nicole and Madeline howled with laughter.

Sarah got up and hugged Lily.

"Don't worry Lil, no kiss-and-tell for Miss Evans tonight, or later," Sarah said with a smile.

Sarah was the sensitive one, almost everyone that met her was instantly her friend, and she was just a good person.

"Well," said Nicole getting up, "I am very anxious to decorate this room!"

The girls all agreed, and totally attacked their dormitory. The room never knew what hit it!

One Hour Later… 

Each girl had bed sets in their favorite colors.

Lily's blankets were emerald green, and her pillows were violet, two colors that none of the girls could find good together, except for Lily. But that was Lily... she was the strange one.

Nicole's blankets were bright red, and her pillows were bright orange. She also had a small bright yellow pillow in the shape of a sun. These colors showed off her bright and warm personality.

Sarah's blankets were white with elegant black flower designs, and her pillows were black with the same white design. They suited Sarah, they were classy yet casual at the same time, and very friendly colors.

Madeline's blankets were lime green. She also had neon pink sheets and pillows that had a lime green 'M' embroidered into them. Madeline loved bright and outgoing colors.

The girls had also painted the walls of their room bright blue. The walls were plastered with memories, like awards, photos, concert tickets and notes they had written to each other over the years. They had conjured a bright purple carpet that had black swirls in it. The room totally suited the girls, especially because they had broken about 70 school rules to get it was way, and especially because Kathy refused to let them touch anything near her bed.

O_ IN THE BOYS DORMS_…O

James Potter was completely silent, thinking. We all know about what.

Peter Pettigrew was sorting through his trunk, desperately trying to find his wand. Forgetful little thing.

Sirius Black was bouncing up and down on his bed, talking on and on about quidditch.

Remus Lupin was pretending to listen to Sirius, but his mind was on a girl, and the letters she had sent him during the summer.

George Lutz' mind was on a girl that was in love with another guy. Normal teenage boy stuff you say, but this was different. For George at least. For those of you who don't remember George Lutz, he's the male Gryffindor Prefect, Lily's counterpart. He also happens to be the roommate of the male marauders. He was a strange boy… he had wild dark brown, almost black hair, and on days when he was looking particularly peaky and creepy, his beard was grown in a bit. The Marauders never talked to him, because he didn't seem to like any of them. The truth was, the only one that he didn't like was James Potter. He was merely annoyed with the rest of them for hanging around with the arrogant prat. James didn't know why George didn't like him, but there was a big reason. A huge teen-love reason with red hair. It was the girl that James had obviously charmed into loving him. The girl that George loved.

"So, quidditch captain prongs, how much of a chance do I have of making the quidditch team this year?" Sirius asked, interrupting George's thoughts.

"About as much chance as you have talent, Padfoot. I can't let you on the team just because you're my best mate, you'll have to beat out other people for the position." James replied.

Sirius widened his already bulging eyes and pouted slightly.

James rolled his eyes.

"Your puppy dog eyes may work on the ladies-"

"Like Nicole…"Remus smirked.

"-But not on me."

"Care to make that literal, prongsie?" Sirius grinned.

The marauders all looked confused, until Sirius transformed himself into a huge black dog. The dog walked to James and put his front paws in his lap, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Whatever, Padfoot" James said as he pushed the dog off him. James got up and grabbed his broomstick. He was going to go flying to get his mind off of Lily. He walked out of the dormitory without another word, and out to the quidditch pitch to be alone with his thoughts, and his broomstick.

**A/N**

**No sexual innuendo, really, it just kind of happened that way, when my friend pointed out the whole broomstick thing…and the George and Kathy thing wasn't planned, until my friend mentioned it, and I had to call George 'George Lutz', haha**.


	4. Ch4:Of Troll Fetuses and Horny Teddies!

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** _4_-Of Troll Fetuses and Horny Teddies!

On Saturday night, after a hard week of classes and homework, the last thing that the marauders wanted to do was a detention. But they had to. And the party was definitely awesome, in their eyes anyway. So at 7:45pm, when it was just starting to get dark, the 8 teenagers trudged down to Hagrid's Hut.

_Well, it's with Hagrid, so it shouldn't be too bad,_ they all thought.

When they got to the hut, Hagrid bounded out with Fang, his dog, and a crossbow. The marauders were all slightly worried about why they needed a crossbow…

"Um, Hagrid, why do we need a crossbow?" Lily asked as they walked towards the herbology greenhouse.

"Fer protection." Hagrid replied gruffly.

The teens were no longer slightly worried. They were now quite alarmed.

"T-to protect us from what?" Peter stammered as they walked into the greenhouse.

"Well, we're goin' into the Forbidden Forest," Hagrid replied.

"WHAT!" The marauders shouted at the same time. They were no longer quite alarmed, they were now extremely frightened.

"We can't Hagrid, we'll get killed!" Madeline cried.

"And it's against the rules! I'm a prefect, I'm supposed to be setting an example!" Lily cried.

"Don' worry, we're not goin' tha' far in, Dumbledore granted us permission, and if anythin'bothers us, that's what the crossbow's fer!" Hagrid said, rummaging through a storage cabinet. "Ah, here we are."

Hagrid held up 4 pictures of a very ugly…something. One could only assume it was…

"What the hell is that!" James asked, slightly disturbed.

"A troll fetus?" Sirius asked.

"Why, it's a prickled teddy bear plant!" Hagrid replied like it was obvious.

"Ah…" James said.

The Marauders all had amused looks on their faces. Sirius coughed, and Hagrid said,

"Well, that's its nick name, not scientific or common name or anything…I don' actually know wha' that is."

"Ooh," the teens said, relieved of the tension caused by this… odd…name.

"Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout need it for some potion, and yeh guys are goin ter find some. They need at least 8, so yeh guys are gonna split inter pairs o' two, and find 2 for each group."

Hagrid was now leading them into the forest. They walked for about ten minutes when Hagrid finally stopped at a huge tree stump.

"Lily an' James," Hagrid said. He handed them 2 containers, 2 pairs of dragon hide gloves and a picture of the ugly plant.

"Sirius an' Nicole," Hagrid repeated the same action for Sirius and Nicole, Remus and Sarah, and Peter and Madeline.

"I'll give yeh half an hour before I signal yeh ter come back. We'll meet at this stump. If anything goes wrong, send up sparks, an' we'll get yeh. Anyone who doesn't come back with at least one plant within 5 minutes of the signal gets another detention. Unless, of course, they're in mortal peril. Understand?"

The students nodded.

"Off yeh go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James looked at the picture of the ugly plant and compared it to the plant in front of him.

_Greenish brown, orange puss bubbles, and brown thorns, must be it,_ he thought.

"Lily my love, I've found it!" James sang as he put on his dragon skin gloves. Lily came over carrying a container with another ugly plant in it.

"Great, in under 5 minutes we've managed to get both!" Lily grinned.

The put the plant in the container and cleaned themselves off.

"Scourgify," they both muttered.

"By the way," Lily added, "Don't call me 'your love' unless you mean it."

James looked at Lily and grinned.

"How do you know I don't mean it?" James asked.

Lily looked into his eyes, it was very dark out already, only the moon was lighting their way, but Lily could still see the warmth in his eyes.

"Do you?" She asked him.

James moved closer to Lily and cupped her face with his hands.

"I mean it everytime I say it to you," he said softly.

He moved closer to her and gently kissed her lips. Lily was starting to respond to the kiss when the signal went up in the distance.

"We should get back," Lily muttered, a blush showing on her face even in the darkness. They walked back to the meeting spot in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus and Sarah walked through the forbidden forest in silence. It was rather uncomfortable for both of them. Sarah, because she now knew that Remus had lesbian fantasies with her and one of her best friends, and Remus because Sarah now thought that he was having fantasies involving herself and Madeline. That, and both him and Sarah had confessed that they fancied each other in the letters they had been sending each other over the summer. But they had made a vow to never discuss the letters again after summer, just to keep it a summer thing. But, anyways, now they were walking through the forbidden forest in search of ugly plants with puss bubbles. How romantic!

"There's one!" Sarah suddenly exclaimed, breaking the silence, "And another one right beside it! Awesome!"

They quickly put the plants into the containers, careful not to break the puss bubbles. Gag.

"Ah, excellent, and now we're done with the prickly pandas with 20 or so minutes to spare!" Remus grinned.

"Prickly teddy bears, not pandas…" Sarah laughed, trying to think of another topic of discussion.

"So, umm… in your letters you said that you and the others guys were going to start a band…how's that coming?" Sarah asked.

_Stupid Question_, she thought instantly, _stupid question stupid question, weak weak weak weak-_

But Remus was obviously relieved to have a topic of discussion.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about the letters?" He smiled.

"Well, I was thinking that we could, you know, forget the letter promise and um..." She began.

"And pick up where the letters left off?" Remus finished.

Sarah nodded.

"Well, in that case, we should start dating…" Remus said, not looking directly at Sarah.

"Yeah, we should!" Sarah grinned. This was exactly what she had been waiting for.

"So, that's a yes?" Remus asked.

"Yeah!" Sarah said.

Then they saw the signal.

"Time to go," Remus said. He held out his hand for Sarah to take.

She took his hand and they walked off towards the meeting spot, plant containers in their free hands.

_Well that was the best detention I've ever had_, Sarah thought.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o

"Have you seen any horny teddy's yet?" Sirius asked Nicole as they made their was through the forest. Nicole looked at him; amused by his name for the ugly plant that they were supposed to find, and laughed at the serious look he had on his face.

"What?" Sirius asked Nicole, confused by her sudden outburst of laughter.

"It's called a prickled teddy bear, not a horny teddy!" Nicole laughed.

"Oh," said Sirius, and they both started laughing.

"And no, I haven't seen any yet," Nicole added.

"That sucks," said Sirius, "I wanted to get those out of the way so I could talk to you."

"Really?" Nicole asked. Sirius nodded.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to you in months, I feel like I don't know anything about you," he said truthfully.

"Well," Nicole said, "If we don't find those plants soon we'll have plenty of time to talk during out next detention!" Nicole and Sirius laughed.

Then, something ahead caught Sirius' eye.

"Did you see that?" He asked Nicole. She shook her head, and Sirius saw it again.

"What about that?" He asked. Nicole shook her head again.

"Sure you've got all your marbles?" She asked, but then she saw something glow in the distance.

"Woah!" she cried.

Sirius decided to turn the tables.

"What, seeing things are you now?" He grinned.

Nicole punched his arm playfully and ran towards the now steady light, with her wand out. Sirius ran after her.

When they finally reached the source of light, they just gaped.

"What the f-" Sirius began, but he was cut off by Nicole pointing out the sparks that went up about half a kilometer away.

"We have to go," She said, "Just remember that it's half a kilometer north of the tree stump…we'll come back."

Nicole and Sirius reluctantly tore their gaze away from their discovery, and went to meet the rest of the Marauders and Hagrid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Madeline's gaze was glued to the ground, in search of the ugly plant that she didn't really want to touch anyway. Nicole and Sirius were ahead of her and Peter, they were also not looking too intent on meeting the prickled teddy bear.

Madeline was thinking about her week when she suddenly found the ugly plant.

"OOMF!" Madeline cried as she tripped over the prickled teddy bear. She lost her balance and almost fell over when-

"Gotcha," Peter caught her in his arms.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She was quite aware that he was still holding her…and she liked it.

"Don't mention it," he replied. Madeline could feel his breath on her neck. She felt something inside of her, she didn't know what it was, but Peter felt it too.

"Umm..." Madeline began, but just as the word escaped her mouth she felt Peter's lips on hers. It was the greatest feeling she had ever felt. As Madeline started to return the kiss, she felt a chill go up and down her spine.

"Go out with me…" Peter murmured when they broke apart. Madeline wasn't sure if that was a question or a demand, but she agreed.

"Okay," she grinned.

They were about to kiss again when something moved ahead of them. They both reached into their pockets for their wands, and drew them at the sight ahead of them.

"Oh, Merlin!" Madeline cried.

"Holy shit!" Peter managed to say.

Both Madeline and Peter were too scared to move.

"Welcome," said the feeble voice of the creature ahead of them.


	5. Ch5:Thee Detention Massacre

Chapter Five

"Welcome," said the feeble voice of the thing in front of Madeline and Peter. They were frozen in fear, but Madeline managed to whimper.

"Wh-wh-what are you? Who are you?" Peter stammered.

"I am Minak. I have come to warn you of our battle that soon approaches. The prophecy has begun." Said the creature in his feeble voice.

"The prophecy?" Madeline asked fearfully.

"I come from the most ancient community of Gnakku," Minak said, "The last prophecy of the Gnakku concerns the battle of the Eight Great Wizards against the Gnakku. The battle soon approaches, your leader knows what has to be done."

Madeline once again looked at the creature fearfully. It was semi-transparent, but you could still see the marks on its gray skin, as well as the dark stains on its ratty clothes that appeared to be blood. You could also see its black eyes and bat-like wings that were attached to its hunched back. This creature called Minak was fairly tall, around 6 feet tall. His appearance was enough to strike fear in any wizard.

"Are-are you a ghost?" Madeline whimpered.

"I am the spirit of Minak, protector of the Gnakku. REMEMBER, THE PROPHECY HAS BEGUN!" The spirits voice boomed through the forest, shaking the earth. It then vanished into thin air.

"Run," Peter managed to say. They forgot about the plants and ran faster than they had ever run before.

At the tree stump… 

"What the hell was that!" James asked as he heard a voice boom through the woods and the ground shake violently. His question was answered when Madeline and Peter came bounding out of the woods, Madeline with tears streaming down her face.

"Madeline!" Lily cried. She ran to Madeline and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"What the bloody hell happened in there wormtail!" Remus asked, pale and alarmed.

"I-I don't really know…" Peter answered, still in shock.

"We better get 'Linne and Peter ter the hospital wing," Hagrid said immediately.

In the hospital wing… 

Madeline and Peter were given calming potions, and they told their story. At the mention of the Gnakku, Lily went extremely pale.

"That… that's impossible," Lily said nervously.

"What are they, Lily?" Nicole asked worried. Madame Pomfrey acted immediately though.

"Mr. Black, get Dumbledore. Now!" She barked.

Sirius did just that, and 10 minutes later the Marauders were watching Dumbledore's grim expression.

"They were mistaken, right professor?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Perhaps not Lily…perhaps not." Dumbledore replied.

But there were still 7 very confused teenagers in the room.

"What are they!" they asked simultaneously.

Dumbledore sighed.

"First," he said, "You must understand something. This light that Nicole and Sirius saw…the confrontation of Minak… it means something. There is a prophecy, you see. It is the last known Gnakku prophecy. And it involves eight people."

Dumbledore looked at each of the eight teenagers. In turn, eight teenagers went very pale at this silent suggestion.

"It appears that the prophecy has indeed begun."

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Reviewers, you rock. My wonderful three positive reviewers, you're more than I ever expected. Thanks.**

**Sorry the update took so long, I didn't really know how to write this, especially since I really had no plot. But now it looks like I do! Yay!**

**Although, updates may still take a while…School, concerts, and my birthday coming up in like 9 or 10 days. Yay.**

**I haven't edited this chapter, I just wanted to get it up as soon as possible, so ignore any mistakes. **

**Review, review, review, review, review!**

** 3 **


End file.
